guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Title
Article name Should be just 'Title' not 'Character Title' because some titles are account based. --Draygo Korvan 21:36, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :The name of this article dates from before any information was available on it. Moved now. — Stabber ✍ 21:39, 25 April 2006 (CDT) Format We need to clean up the format of the titles into their appropriate catagories. Probably a table for each rank and requirement.--Draygo Korvan 21:44, 25 April 2006 (CDT) Where did all this come from? There isn't anything in game except for the Fame title, where did the info about the others come from? LordKestrel 23:21, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :Judging from the history of the article I would have to say GameSpot. | Chuiu 23:23, 25 April 2006 (CDT) ::Yep. GameSpot. — Stabber ✍ 23:28, 25 April 2006 (CDT) ::: I think the rank table is slightly confusing it probably should be ( level - title - requirement ) and follow that format for all the other in-game titles. Gamespot confirmed the levels for the elite skill capping so we can easily represent that in a table format. What do you think stabber? A general consistancy between the title catagories would be good. --Draygo Korvan 13:04, 26 April 2006 (CDT) :::: Agreed, but the tables have to be deuglified. The rank table was a 2 minute hackjob by yours truly. — Stabber ✍ 13:05, 26 April 2006 (CDT) :::::I put in a preliminary chart for the exploration titles, the ones I saw in Lion's Arch specifically. I'm curious if there is a title for 90-94.9%, I've got 97 with my main character, and not enough for titles with my others so it might be a while before I find out personally. Anyone on the wiki got a character with that % that they want to check and add it if there is one? --Rainith 22:56, 26 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::I am at 82.2% with Gares and he is a Tyrian Trailblazer. The bar says once he reaches 90% he will become Tyrian Cartographer. --Gares Redstorm 23:05, 26 April 2006 (CDT) :::::::I thought that might be it, but I couldn't find anyone with that title. I asked around and didn't get a helpful response either. --Rainith 23:06, 26 April 2006 (CDT) Wisdom Title Track New thing here, you get a title when you ID 100 rare items. Catch is, this starts with items you ID today. I was doing a little ettin farming and found a Sup Vigor, so I'm at 1 ID'd right now. You might need to log out and log back in to get this to show up, I know I did. --Rainith 23:22, 26 April 2006 (CDT) :Question to be answered - is it unique items or not? I can't think of 100 unique rare items, but with the addition of Factions... Probably not, still we need to check this. --Rainith 23:27, 26 April 2006 (CDT) ::It's not unique items. I have a score of two with a character who hasn't identified any unique items at all, let alone after the release of Factions. James 09:37, 1 May 2006 (CDT) Treasure Hunter Track We need to figure out which chests are considered "high-end" - starting a list: Prophecies Chests Factions Chests I'd guess that From darkstone down would be high end, at least. Possibly from Elonian down, but I'l like confirmation. If no one else wants to do this, I will, eventually. --Rainith 00:13, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :Edit - just checked Elonian are not high end. --Rainith 00:52, 27 April 2006 (CDT) ::added Kurzick, I'm up to 3 / 90... Alxa 16:25, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :::Theory: if henchies are lv20, then high end. If henchies aren't good enough for a place, then high end. d-: -PanSola 17:08, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::::No go, henches are lvl 20 for the Canthan Chests, but those are not high end. --Rainith 17:26, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Modified theory: if henchies are NOT lv20, then definitely NOT highend. d-: -PanSola 18:01, 2 May 2006 (CDT) Tyria mission completion title Is this rank account specific or character specific? I see it on only one of my chars, not on all of them, which is weird. This is the character that has the least fraction completed even... I'm confused — Stabber ✍ 00:22, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :I don't think you get the title until you complete a mission/bonus with each character (since the update). That has been the way it has been with me for all the titles except the map completion one. --Rainith 00:24, 27 April 2006 (CDT) ::I just redid The Great Northern Wall and saw no change in my titles tab. If that means it has to be a mission/bonus that character hasn't done yet, it's going to be difficult. --adeyke 00:39, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :::Of my three PvE characters, two of them have the mission and skill capture title progress bars listed in the window. I haven't done anything at all with any of my characters since patching. The one character that's missing the two bars is the first I logged in as. All my characters have the fame and exploration bars. --68.142.14.16 00:44, 27 April 2006 (CDT) ::::I would guess that it is a bug that Anet will address. --Rainith 00:52, 27 April 2006 (CDT) Drunkard Title LOL, that is great. Any one want to figure out how much it would cost to get this title at 200 per Dwarven ale? I just dropped 1 plat on 5 of them and I got 3 minutes from it. --Rainith 01:16, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :Going off the basis that 5 gives you 3 minutes... 333400 gold. | Chuiu 01:34, 27 April 2006 (CDT) ::Thank you it is much too late and I am much too tired to do the math. :P --Rainith 01:36, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :::Suddenly a good use is found for Witch's Brew and Spiked Eggnog. :) --DaveK 10:07, 27 April 2006 (GMT) ::::Finaly, a title to honor my Irish heritage. I was doing some in game expiriments and found that it takes 2 dwarven ales to get one minute. And at 200 per ale I found that it would take 400k to get drunkard, a very nice even number, if you ask me. Something I also think is important to note is that 1000 minutes translates to 16 hours and 40 minutes, better get drinkin boys! --Mystic 02:55, 30 April 2006 (CST) :::::In Talk:Dwarven Ale someone said said that it takes 3 ales for 2 minutes of drunkness, which means 300k and the same time. About 17 hours as you will have small intervals with drinking a new set each time. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:29, 30 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::You must to drink 3 ales to get drunk and then after you get drunk you can make it to 1 ale/minute--83.102.28.69 04:31, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::Well, if thats the case, (and it would certanly make sense, just gotta keep the buzz) then all you need is 1002 ales at 200,400g. Still a lot of cash, but its half of what I first assumed. The title is acheivable once again! Mystic 01:21, 3 May 2006 The Drunkard track is another tiered title. To obtain the second tier "Incorrigible Ale-Hound", your character must spend 10,000 minutes drunk. --Mumblyfish 14:00, 01 May 2006 (GMT) : Wow, someone actually put in the time for that title. Very impressive. Now get to work spending 167 hours drunk so we can find the next title. :) LordKestrel 17:09, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Kind Of A Big Deal From this GWG forum thread, screenshot link is (currently) near the bottom of the page. From the screen shot, all the words in the title are capitalized. --Rainith 01:56, 27 April 2006 (CDT) Protector of Tyria The Protector of Tyria title lists it as being #/25, but there are only 24 missions total in Tyria. What's up? --aCynicalPie 17:14, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :Maybe the Zaishen Challenge counts as a mission, too? It has the same icon. Also, there are quite a few people wondering why that title isn't showing up with their chars (including me). I do have all the regular mission + bonusses on one of my chars, but I don't see even the progress bar. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 17:29, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :This title was added at 21:15 CDT in the update on 27 April 2006 ::Seems like the titles just have some issues that ANet needs to work out then. But I guess that's one of the reasons they do the preview events in the first place. Maybe I'll try out doing the Zaishen Challenge and see what that does. --aCynicalPie 00:07, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::Just want to confirm this title really exist: I got the title, but I also have the Zaishen Challenge. ::::They fixed it. The title is now showing up on my char, without the Zaishen Challange. Also, the progression on several more titles is showing now, which weren't displayed before. Looks like it was a bug after all. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 01:52, 28 April 2006 (CDT) Good point about 25 missions instead of 24. Two possibilities come to mind, the Academy mission with Rurik or the Ascension fight with the Doppelganger. It's one or the other. I think it's the Rurik mission. --Karlos 02:32, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :I'll start a new character to test if I get a mission from the academy. However, as the title includes mission+bonus, I suspect it is the ascension as it has a bonus too. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 07:30, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::Fairly certain that since there is a bonus mission from ascension (fast kill of doppelganger) that it is a mission.--Epinephrine 08:23, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::With the update that fixed the titles, all three of my characters are now showing as having "completed" the extra mission, so it probably is the Doppleganger fight. Someone that has not completed the bonus for it would need to try completing it and seeing if it changes the percentage. --aCynicalPie 13:34, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :As far as I can tell that's a negative on the Academy mission with Rurik. At least my N/R got her 1/25 only after finishing The Great Northern Wall and bonus. --MRA 14:14, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::I thought it was fairly common knowledge that Ascension is considered one of the 25 missions in Prophecies. ArenaNet has generally talked about the 25 missions as a bullet point for the game, etc. Ascension gives the regular icons for mission + possible bonus when you finish it (the shield with crossed swords). It's still different from most missions, obviously, but I'd always assumed that was one of the 25 missions. --JoDiamonds 09:56, 1 May 2006 (CDT) Exploration 100% possible or not? Prophecies: I have 97.4% and only really really small parts in a few missions missing. Does the game expect you to explore every area as a rectangular, even if it is not possible in many places? Yes, I DO walk around all walls in all areas. Millimeter by millimeter. Seriously. I even have the hidden area in Dunes of Despair mission. Factions: Some of the Shing Jea Isle area is locked from non-canthan characters. Does this mean impossible 100% exploration for tyrians? --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 07:30, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :I have seen screenshots of people with 100% explorer (see the link in the section above about the Kind Of A Big Deal title). I'm at 96.7% myself, so I'm going to have to spend some time searching too. --Rainith 10:10, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :EDIT - Interesting thing is that it seems ANet has put a bit of a buffer in for the exploration title, as if you read the thread in the link I mentioned people with 100% still have some "fog" in areas of the map (seems not many people like to explore all of the Dunes of Despair mission area). --Rainith 10:12, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::That feels lame. If people don't need to explore all the areas I have to get 100% them I quit. *grumpy* Oh well, I can't get everything, alteast I got the title thing I had been dreaming of. Now I have still got the Cantha question unanswered, but that might take some time. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 12:08, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::What about the Underworld, FoW, Ruins of Tombs, Sorrows Furnace, ... ? Are these considered part of Tyria? Do you have to explore them for the title? And what about Pre-Searing? --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 02:56, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::::No, none of those count. --adeyke 03:01, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::What I saw when comparing the maps of those who had 100% to my own (97.6%) was that they had the old arena maps unlocked, none of which I have. I don't know if this has a big say in it, but I'm bringing it up just in case. Would this mean 100% exploration is only available to characters that fought in the arenas before the introduction of the battle isles? :::I think Arenanet added a big enough buffer so that anyone can get 100%. As mentioned, some ppl with 100% don't even have the secret area of the Dunes of Despair mission. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 01:10, 4 May 2006 (CDT) ::::True, one guy didn't, but they all had the arenas. I'm at 98.3% now, and I'm very close to uncovering everything that's possible. I'm pretty sure you need those arenas to get 100%. And I think Anet added extra percentages in those arenas and that they don't need to be explored in theory, but since it seems impossible to get 100% of the squares on map because of limitations in the terrain, you have to. :::::So which arenas are these? Something which I might have aquired? Something that I can get? --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 10:50, 4 May 2006 (CDT) On a related note; can Tyrian characters that come over to Cantha get a 100%? The first two missions on the island seem to be unavailable to them; they can explore all of the island except for those. Has anyone gotten far enough along yet on the Canthan exploration to know if 100% can be done with Tyrain characters? --161.88.255.140 10:57, 4 May 2006 (CDT) Survivor Does that indeed mean you have to have 0 deaths as soon as you reach 140600 total, or can you also accumulate that much XP without dying later? --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 18:49, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :Isn't 140600 xp what you need to get level 20? It would make sense to have to survive to level 20 without dying to get this title. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:26, 30 April 2006 (CDT) If I were going for Survivor, I would probably try to do it with a Monk primary, and if I started to get in trouble ever, F12. I wonder if PvP deaths count? --Tjoneil 18:29, 30 April 2006 (CDT) :I would guess that any death that increases your /deaths count, counts. i.e. when your brand new Canthan character is killed during the explanation of resurrection shrines, that doesn't count. --Rainith 19:15, 30 April 2006 (CDT) :: It's 140k experience without dieing. You can do it when you're already at level 20. It's probably easiest from 1-20, though, as you get so much exp from quest rewards. LordKestrel 19:04, 30 April 2006 (CDT) :::This will increase leaving during missions/PvP/whatever. Great job Anet! Didn't you want to make people leave LESS?! --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 04:14, 1 May 2006 (CDT) ::::In short, does this mean it doesn't matter if your existing character has deaths or not, as long as you get that 140600 without dying during that period? :::::Thats what LordKestrel said. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 17:33, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :::A guildie and me went to test it. it is known that the "survivor" counter apears at around 14k. we went to the UW as ss55, and after 15kxp from quests, plus around 4k from monsters, the counter did not apear. My interpertation for this will be that you must get the FIRST 140600xp without dying. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:40, 1 May 2006 (CDT) ::::What if quest rewards don't count? (Ok, that would be cruel and I probably am wrong)--[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 18:29, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Another guildie just got it by geting 140600xp, and, well, a major part of that, is obviously, quest xp. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:37, 1 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::I am very sure this is: "Get to 140600xp without dieing", as opposed to "get 140600 without dieing". --Xeeron 11:36, 3 May 2006 (CDT) 90 Elite Skills? Just how are you meant to get 90+ elite skills for one character? Because by my count you would have to change your secondary many times to reach that limit, unless you can only od it with the faxtions elites too? :um, what exactly is wrong with changing secondary many times? It sounded like exactly how it was intended. -PanSola 03:23, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::If you didn't know, changing secondary profession is possible after completing certain quests. You can make unlimited changes after you have unlocked a certain secondary profession. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 03:52, 2 May 2006 (CDT) Maximize Your Beer Time I recently bought quite a bit of beer to add to my drunkard title, and when I used about 30 at the same time I noticed that my vision was extremely blurred. That's not what surprised me though. What surprised me is that I didn't get nearly enough time as I thought I would, instead I received only a few minutes, around 3. I have a slow connection and have trouble seeing the drunkedness effect some times, so I can't test it. I'd also like to know if the holiday beers and Hunter's Ale have different drunkedness times. I'll try some testing of my own, but don't count on me too much. - 170.76.20.253 9:21 AM central time... hope I signed that right. :Only use 3 at a time and use them every 2 minutes to maximize your ... plasterdedness? | Chuiu 16:22, 2 May 2006 (CDT) Do you know this to be a fact, or are you guessing, and does this also include Hunter's Ale? :Someone tested this. See Talk:Dwarven Ale. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 11:10, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::There was a good post (which I cant find atm) at guildwarsguru about drunkness. The author claimed that it is "level based" (not the character level): For each drink drunk, the "level" raises by one. The maximum level is 5, and with a level of 3 or higher, you are considered drunk. Each minute, your level decreases by 1. Haven't tested this, but it sounds very possible and would mean that you need 1002 drinks to get the title in the best case. --Xeeron 11:44, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :::Does this work on Hunter's Ale too? If so, I can use up my extra Monastery Credits on Hunter's Ale! --161.88.255.140 11:48, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::::See Drunk for the drinks that get you drunk. I honestly haven't tested each one to confirm that they all work for the title, but I'm 90% positive that they do. --Rainith 11:52, 3 May 2006 (CDT) My ritualist drank 2 absinthe and no drunk progression appeared :S Skuld 16:46, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :General concensus is that you must drink 3 to become drunk, then 1 additional each minute to remain drunk. --Rainith 16:55, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Glads title Is this 25 10-consecutive-win runs since Factions was released, or ever? Because I'm pretty sure I have many of these, but I don't have the progress bar on any of my characters, PvP or PvE. Shandy 09:44, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :Since titles was in place, I most certainly have not opened 2 chests and ID'd 1 rare item :) Skuld 09:51, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::Many titles began tracking progress only when the titles were introdiced, because the game didn't have any reason to track them before. Use your brains in these cases. Why would the game have tracked your chests or consecutive wins earlier? No reason. But it did track your missions and map exploration ofcourse. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 11:21, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :::Well, it is still useful to know for sure what it tracked previously. But yes, it definitely did not start tracking that stuff until Titles were added. I'm sure I had Gladiator before (or at least enough for it to show progress!), but nothing was there to start with. --JoDiamonds 16:15, 2 May 2006 (CDT)